monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Demon Realm Herbs
An assortment of herbs that grow all over the Demon Realm and appear in the Monster Girl Encyclopedia World Guide II book. Guide Book Entry Among the wild herbs growing all over the demon realms, there are some that have an extremely peculiar fragrance. Along with that fragrance, these herbs have been known to also release slight amounts of demonic energy. All of these herbs have various sexual effects for men and monsters when consumed properly. As wild herbs, they must be sniffed directly and the effect is only slight, but by processing them into “incenses” the effect is increased dramatically. Having sex in a bedroom filled with incense and demonic energy can have an effect on couples. Also, since it is used in the black mass feasts of Sabbath, etc., special incenses that apply to the entirety of a wide area are sometimes concocted. It's not just a matter of simply processing it into incense. Herbs are mixed together, and if other demon realm produce, drugs, and demonic energy of specific races, etc. are mixed in, the effect of the incense is adjustable, and it's possible to create things with completely different effects, so there are even people who concoct incenses for a living. These incenses that stimulate a couple's night life are popular among lewd and fashionable monster girls. Additionally, these demon realm herbs basically release a thin demonic energy, even weaker than that found in the air of the demon ream. Many herbs and incenses have been distributed throughout the human world by monsters, but most people don't realize that they're products of the demon realm. Also, human men and women don't change into incubi and monsters just from burning it and having sex once or twice. However, if they use it again and again, demonic energy will definitely accumulate in their bodies. A male and female couple who used it together will deepen their love, become more intimate, and spend more time together. And before they even realize it themselves, little by little, their repugnance for indulgence in sex and pleasure will diminish, the time they spend touching each other will increase, as well as the frequency of intercourse. Sex will become more lewd and intense. Eventually, they'll be spending most of the day having sex with the fragrance of the incense, and before they know it, their thoughts will become hardly different from those of monsters. After a long time, once they finally notice their own changes, the male and female couple will have changed into a lewd incubus and succubus. Melty Love The fragrance of the most beloved and commonly used herb. A sweetly melty sensual fragrance that fills the room with a sweet pink atmosphere. It creates a sweet air between lovers and married couples. They can enjoy sweet, sticky sex, spontaneously indulging and lusting for one another. No monster dislikes a sweet time with her husband, so it can be recommended to all of them. Stoic Love A cool, refreshing fragrance that fills the room with a calm atmosphere. Monsters that easily lose their senses can stay calm and maintain rational thought even while happily enjoying pleasure with their beloved husband. Instead of just going wild like a beast, they can have sex while tasting, enjoying, and understanding pleasure. Even though it calms people down, it doesn't grant resistance to temptation and pleasure. If tempted, they would end up clearly understanding how aroused, attracted, and eager they are for sex. By having calm feelings even towards pleasure and maintaining the capacity for thought, one can distinguish pleasure more strongly than usual. The power of a monster's affection for a man and happiness during sex are more sharply distinguished. With the aid of this fragrance, the sort of monsters that pretend not to realize their own feelings and those that won't be honest with themselves can distinctly realize how much they love their male partners and how badly they want to have sex with them. No matter what, this fragrance is for “calmly enjoying sex and pleasure.” It was devised so that monsters could calmly and accurately perform sexual techniques on their husband even while experiencing mind blowing pleasure. Previously, a unit of the order misinterpreted that and tried to use the herb, but what resulted should remain unspoken. It's recommended for those who don't want to slip up from being distracted by their own pleasure while servicing their husband, those who want to burn their husband's face and body into their eyes during sex, and ladies who want to calmly have adult sex with their husband. Silent Love Contrary to the name “silent”, this room-filling, sensuous, and passionate fragrance makes the bodies of the man and woman intertwined in the room burn from within and heat up. Stirred by the passionate fragrance, the two will seek one another's bodies, frantically indulging, and without the composure to speak, they will lose language. Then, only wet noises and moaning remains, adding to the obscene atmosphere. Having sex under the effects of the fragrance that's so passionate it causes them to sweat even though they aren't hot probably fully satisfies the bestial lust of monsters. It's recommended for monsters who want to spend a passionate, indulgent night of sucking one another's bodies dry.Pg.55-56Demon Realm Herbs References Category:Items Category:Fallen Maidens Category:Demon Realm